How I Met Him... Chapter-2
First Date Harry and I exchanged numbers that night, ( which was about 5 weeks ago), and we haven't stopped texting or calling! He asked me out on a date! I have no clue where! He told me to wear something comfy.. I decided to wear this: He picked me up exactly at 6:30! Which was perfect since we agreed for him to pick me up at that time! When my doorbell rang, I ran to the door, but before I opened it, I made sher my hair was perfect, my clothes were perfect, I then opened the door calmly! "Hey!" I greeted him with a happy smile, he smiled back and replied "You look beautiful, as always!" I felt myself to start to blush, when I was around him or even talking to him, my heart pounded and I couldn't stop smiling! I locked the door, and he took me to his car, He opened the door and I slid in, with him gently shutting it! When he got into the car, and started to drive he asked . "Do you like to go to dinner?" He asked, "Yes!" I replied, "Do you like scary movies?" He asked, with a smirk, He took a quick glance at me before turning back to the road "Yes, I'm guessing we are going to dinner then a movie?" I asked with also an smirk "Now, what made you think of those two things?" He asked,starting to laugh, I laughed then said "Gee I don't know!" He laughed harder.. through dinner, we really hit it off! I REALLY liked him! through the movie, I kept jumping into his chest, even though I wouldn't be scared.. He grabbed my hand and we held tightly! While we were walking out, we were still holding hands! "So, did you like the movie?" He asked "Um, too scary!" I replied, even though it really wasn't that scary, He laughed "I could tell, since you spent almost the whole movie in my chest!" He replied now wrapping his arm around my shoulders, I laughed and snuggled more into him... When we got to my flat, he walked me to the door.. "I had a great time! Thank you!" I said getting lost into his eyes, "Thank you for coming!" He replied, now giving me his perfect smile.. We stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do, then out of nowhere, I felt myself leaning in, he met me half way, When our lips touched, fireworks were everywhere, My heart was pounding so hard it hurt! Butterflies were in my stomach and I felt like I was going to collapse because I was so excited! When we pulled away, He kissed me on the cheek then said "Call me later?" "Call you later!" I agreed, he then ran off to his car, Before getting into the car, he waved goodbye, I waved also, then turned to my door, while I was opening it, I heard a car horn then a car speeding away.. I smiled and when I got in, I shut the door leaned on it and slid down with a huge smile on my face! Category:Fanfiction